1. Field
Embodiments relate to a negative electrode for a lithium (Li) secondary battery and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium (Li) secondary batteries are a sort of secondary batteries operating according to a principle in which electricity is generated as lithium ions move between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. The Li secondary battery may include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, electrolyte, and a separation film. Positive/negative electrode active materials may have a structure in which Li in an ion state may be capable of being inserted in and separated from an interior of the active material. Charge and discharge may be performed by a reversible reaction.
Li-ion batteries are widely used for mobile information devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptops, and recently for automobiles. Li-ion batteries exhibit high energy density, in addition to being compact and light and having high performance. Although the Li-ion battery has been remarkably developed, a new function is desired. In the Li-ion battery, a variety of carbon based materials and a combined oxide of Li and other metal may be widely used for the negative electrode and the positive electrode, respectively. However, the above combination of materials has reached a limit in improving certain battery characteristics, e.g., energy density and/or cycle life span.